Beloved
by laughnsmile96
Summary: Troy has been looking for Gabriella for the past four years. Four years since their sudden separation. Four years since Troy's life at home took a turn. And four years since Gabriella had given birth to their son.


**I got this idea when listening to Tattoo by Jordan Sparks. When I went to see if anyone had my idea before me I read a lot of really really good ones and thankfully no one had this idea before me ... God they would be smart people. Thanks for reading this guys. This may not make sense but just go with the flow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical Love ya **

Troy took another sip of his coke and looked down. The only light in his dark dorm was the looming light of his laptop. He needed one more search just to find her. He was desperate. He had tried every single search engine on the web and none of them gave him the answers he needed. He had come down to one on his list. Dog Pile. Troy had never used this before and a lot of people said that it was very useful but hopefully to him. Troy typed in 'Gabriella Montez' into the search bar and pressed enter. He watched the screen turn white and then as the search results come up.

It's been 4 years since he had seen his beloved. He was hoping, praying that she hadn't found another love. Troy began getting teary yet again ,like every other night he had been without her. He had been searching for her for seven months and it had been seven months since his parents had passed away. He didn't miss them. Why would he after all the years of his father's abuse and mother's hatred? The only thing he had to thank them for is all the money they had saved up over all of their lives for now he finally had enough money to pay for college tuition and much much more. 3 years ago Troy's parents had found out something about Gabriella and before Troy could even know they took him away. For three years he had been abused violently and worst of all threatened. He attended the Elmira College in New York as a sophomore and a struggling student working as a waiter in the Red Mango restaurant **(made up). **His parents refused to give him money for college. Troy had left the Wildcats in his third year of High School and moved to Michigan. Ever since then the harsh side of his parents had shown up.

He had got a scholarship to his college from Totem Lake High School. Troy never found a girl that he loved other than Gabriella but his parent's torture banned him from any contact back to Albuquerque. His parents took everything away from him; cell phone and laptop. They made sure the numbers he had memorized perfectly were forgotten in the depths of his mind. He longed for Gabriella. The pain in the middle of his chest was unbearable now all the time. He needed another kiss , another touch and another smile from her. He hadn't even looked at a girl ever since he was forcefully moved to Michigan. He hadn't laid one finger on alcohol ,taking no chances. He didn't want to do anything he regretted. Troy loved her and her only.

He scrolled down looking at all the results until one caught his eyes.

" **Elmira College: Gabriella Alexandra Montez wins a Chemistry Competition 2012"**

Troy's heart raced at those words. He double clicked on the link and waited for the page to turn up. His hoped turned right side up. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Troy waited desperately. The words came first. And he waited. The site background,. appeared next. Finally, next to the paragraphs slow as ever a picture was revealed and there she was. His Gabriella standing there with a smile on her face. She was in a white coat. The smile was bright yet still melancholy. There were slight dark circles under her beautiful eyes. Troy studied her face as more tears spilled out of his blue orbs.

Troy clicked on the link that said "More on Gabriella Montez" . Elmira College had a college site just for students. It was completely and ONLY for students. Through this you could find more about other students.

The page came up and Troy furiously skimmed through the paragraphs catching every important detail. Gabriella had won 7 of these such competitions. She was strangely shy and her location was very difficult to find. She was a completely private. Gabriella got a college scholarship from East High from Albuquerque to this college. Troy scrolled down some more knowing that that little paragraph wouldn't exactly help. He looked at the student comments on her page and read them.

**Jennifer Hose: **

_Gabriella is such a sweet girl and VERY smart. She's the perfect tutor. But she always seems lost in her own world._

**Mitchell Gorgins:**

_Gabi is probably the number one female in the dreams of all guys on campus! I don't get why she won't let anyone in her house and she probably hasn't stepped in any party in New York. _

Troy confessed that the first part of this guys comment was true. In high school Gabriella was apart of ever guys fantasy. And for Troy , she was apart of his life.

**Adam Kistler:**

_Gabby Gabi Gabs... out of everyone on campus NO ONE knows almost anything about her. Bet 50 bucks no one could find her location..._

**Cole Anders: **

_Holy Shit guys! I found her location. Gabriella was walking by Franklin Tower **(Don't know if it exists) **She dropped a piece of paper and on it was HER address. If you want it's on my college space. (Click on my name)! _

Troy's heart raced. The tears had stopped. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed a pen and paper. Seven unbearably long months went by without her and now they were finally over. He double clicked on Cole's name and waited impatiently. The page came up. Troy scrolled down.

**Gabriella's Address: **

_Be careful with her guys...-_**Put Address here**-

There it was. Troy's answer he had been looking for 4 years. The amount of joy in him was indescribable. He scribbled down the address got it coat and keys in a flash and before you could say "Love" he was going 80 miles per hour on a street towards Gabriella's house. With one hand on the wheel of his convertible and the other clutching Gabriella's address.

Troy felt wet tears go down his cheeks once again. This time they were for a different emotion. Two different emotions. Love and Joy. After all those nights of nightmares and wonderful dreams he didn't need to double check if this was real or not. It was and he knew it.

Thunder rumbled above him and rain drops cascaded down from the clouds soaking him and the car's inside. Troy didn't give a dang. The wind blew harder taking every tree's last leaves with it. The roads were practically ice and yet Troy kept going. Stupid ice wasn't going to stop him. Lighting jolted across the wet sky and thunder screamed. It wasn't low and slow anymore. A storm brew violently across the neighborhood. Something hit Troy's head lightly but it wasn't rain... too hard. He looked around. It was ice. The raindrops had turned into ice. He pressed gas pedal harder kicking the miles per hour to a hundred. Troy looked around the houses quickly looking at the numbers etched in gold on the them. He was looked for 24972. 24954 , 24955 ... damn it wrong street. Troy abruptly turned left once he read the sign that showed Paris Street pointing that direction. 24960... her house would be at the end of this street. But it was a thought to soon. The ice and gotten in another layer making the car have no grip. There it went, flipping 2 times before launching the 23 year old out of the car.

Troy went plunging out of the car into the night's tempestuous sky. Troy couldn't see anything because of the thick ice-rain. The wintry, icy roads were just a blur and the houses be nothing to him. Screeching was heard from a distance coming closer and closer and Troy.. why the boy was still soaring through buckets of ice-rain dropping his altitude more and more. **. **Suddenly, a red Camry car came slipped brutally into Paris Street. By now Troy had made it an inch away from a gory landing but the Camry came into his way. He slammed into the car's door with such an effect that both were sent of in different directions. Troy instantly jerked 50 feet away from where his body hit the car with such force that the 3 layers of solid ice piled up behind him like he was a broom. A tiny path of red liquid followed him. The jagged ice pierced through Troy's cloths.

The collision's power soon wore off with Troy about sixty feet away from the exact spot the two objects had hit. He stopped with a 4 feet pile of Troy-scraped ice. He lay there sprawled across the road stomach side down slowly dipping into unconsciousness. His left arm was stretched out revealing something. A tattoo. The black lines formed words. On Troy's wrist in the most perfect cursive ever was _"My Gabi, Our Love...Breaking Free"_. The only thing Troy's parent's hadn't taken away from him was thankfully his whole arm and his love for Gabi. His mind jounced into reality at the thought and the gorgeousness of Gabriella. Troy jumped up. If he wasn't completely numb that would have never happened. Troy did the first thing that came to mind to meet his love. He ran.

As fast as he could he ran past many houses. Troy had flew into another street while in his accident. The unbelievable pain was truly there but as Troy ran through the treacherous storm the feelings hadn't caught up with him. 24988...24987...24986...24985...24984...24983...24982...24981...24980

Troy turned the street and continued his search for her house.

* * *

He found it. He ran to her door. And rang her door bell twice. He waited as the pain slowly started catching up to him. It was overwhelming... like a thousand scorpions nipping him each time letting in more and more poison. Through the blind closed window a light went on. The door knob clicked unlocked. It turned. The slow torture in Troy's body making him know that there will be no climax to the pain unless he gave up. But giving up was no choice of his.

The door pulled open and there stood the love of Troy's painful, overwhelming, deathly ,life.

Darkness surrounded Troy. He collapsed.

* * *

Gabriella traced the black lines on her wrist over and over and over again forming a _"My Troy Our Love...Breaking Free"_ tattoo. Her heart swelled up like she had every night since exactly today four years ago. Tears raced down her cheeks ,down her neck into the depths of her shirt. They never dried up unless they would touch something. Gabriella never tried to wipe them. It wasn't like her tears would stop until the next morning. Why did he leave? Was the question that replayed in her mind repeatedly. _I love him_...

Gabriella reached for the picture ,that she treasured over the last four years, that was on her bed side table. It was in glass framing.

A picture of Troy and Gabriella in Rome the winter vacation of those two's third year in high school. Troy's arms wrapped protectively around Gabriella linking up with hers in the front of her abdomen. His chin rested on her shoulder and when the photo was taken he was laughing. Gabriella's lips were planting a kiss on his cheek with her eyes open as bright and happy as ever. It was just them two for the vacation. No family... No friends. Just Lovers.

A week after the two came back Troy and his family left, leaving Gabriella deathly heart broken and confused. No one knew why they left. Not Chad ,not Zeke, not even the principle of East High.

Silent tears broke out into hysterical sobs. Gabriella's pillow didn't do a very good job of decreasing the volume. She looked up and in the door way stood a four year old boy looking at Gabriella. She got up ,now sitting on her bed, and wiped tears, giving him a watery smile. Just the cute face of Cameron made Gabriella's heart lift. He was after all Cameron Aaron Troy Bolton-Montez.

Her son.

"Mommy? Are you okay" he asked with an adorable voice. Gabriella sniffed barely audible.

"Yes, Baby. I'm okay... Come here" Gabriella spread her hands. Cameron's face lightened and ran into his mom's arms. She engulfed him in a wondrous hug collapsing her back on the bed.

Troy didn't know about their son but his parents knew. She figured out she was pregnant a day before Troy left. Jack and Lucille Bolton were in her house when she figured out she was pregnant of three weeks. Somehow it got out Troy's parents before even he knew.

"I love you, hon" Gabriella stated sincerely to her son with a kiss on the forehead.

"I wove you,too mommy" Cameron said back with a smile on her face. He looked to the side to see a glass framed picture lying on the bed. He picked it up and quickly recognized the one person. He traced his finger around his mother's face and then moved to his forefinger to the Troy.

Cameron and his blue eyes were mesmerizing. He had longish caramel hair like Troy's and that wonderful Bolton smile. He wore a red shirt with a fabric basket ball stitched on it. Under the ball were the words 'Just like my Daddy'. Cameron couldn't read properly yet so he wouldn't know what that says. He traced once again the features of his unknown father studying with his eyes the looks of his emotions.

"Daddy?" Cameron asked. He looked up to meet Gabriella in the eye who's eye's have widened. Tears couldn't be stopped this time. _How does Cammy know?_Gabriella never exactly told Cameron who his dad was mostly because every time the thought of him came up she broke down. Gabriella nodded and surrounded him in his arms once again.

"Yes, baby, thats daddy,"she rocked side to side with him in her arms. She never wanted to loose Cammy ever. That was one thing that would never happen.

She laid Cammy on the bed across from her and tucked themselves in the covers.

"Mommy?". Gabriella stroked the child hair as she frequently planted kisses on to his forehead.

"Mm?" She asked.

"Can you tell me mowe 'bout daddy"he asked. Gabriella breath hitched. The thunder outside gave a low grumble than screeched. She could hear the rain fall on the roof.

"Daddy was great man, sweetie. He looked exactly like you. Handsome ,Charming and unbelievably se-"Gabriella stopped her use of words. " -and unbelievably cute". She finished. Gabriella brushed her lips on top of Cam's tanned nose. Silence followed. Cameron being the four year old he was broke it first.

"Mommy?" he started once again the same way.

"Yeah baby?" More silence.

"Did you wove daddy" he asked. He of course didn't know exactly what the strong emotion was even though he felt it before.

Did Gabriella love Troy? Tears scurried down the tanned hills of her face. She didn't know there was that much stored in side her. Oh, how much she loved Troy. Indescribable. Not with thoughts , not with gestures and defiantly not with words.

"I loved your daddy very very very much, Cam's and I love you too" she choked out through her silent sobs. Cameron smiled and looked down. He yawned. Thunder outside was callous like the ice fall. The winter night didn't seem like it was going to end. A sudden car screeching filled Gabriella's ears. She winced at the thought at who going to be severely hurt in that accident. She looked out side the window . No help. Gabriella was upstairs of her two story house and she couldn't see nothing outside except downpours of ice and the tall trees swaying rapidly along the wind.

"Why did daddy weave" Cameron questioned once again this time being a difficult question. Gabriella's stomach churned and she could feel the tears being brewed once again inside her body.

"I don't know sweetie" she began stroking his hair. Silence.

"Did daddy not wove you back".

Gabriella stopped. She didn't think. She opened her mouth to speak , no words came out. Suddenly the door bell rang... twice which caught Gabriella confused. Who would come to her house, which was barely known to anyone , on a night like this. She smiled. Saved by the doorbell. Gabriella planted a soft kiss on top of Cameron and rushed out of the room.

"Mommy wait!" he said. Gabriella looked back from the door way she was currently standing in to see Cam running towards her. She picked him up and Cammy gave Gabriella a slobbery kiss on the mouth.

"Wove you" he said.

"Love you ,too honey." she put him down and gave him a little pat on the bottom hurrying him towards his bedroom. "Now get into bed , sweetie, I'll be back soon to tuck you in and read your favorite story" she said.

With that Gabriella rushed down the stairs and towards her front door. She turned on the lights , unlocked the door and slowly opened it. There in front was her Troy, her beloved, laying almost lifeless in the rain, blood stains all over his face, a black ,long, fabric, thick coat , black jeans, and drenched. Her Troy was in front of her once again for the first time in four years and she stood there wide-eyed with her blood circulation stopped.

One second later she jolted in the downpour and tugged on Troy gently but hard enough to make him budge. It was too risky to pull him into the house she might pull broken bones into worse conditions. So she slipped her hands underneath him and used her toned muscles to heave him into the ice cold living room. Gabriella's tears had gone to mega speed when seeing Troy's badly damaged face. Half way to the sofa her muscles began to sore by carrying Troy but that didn't change Gabriella's mind. She trudged forward and carefully placed Troy of the sofa. She looked around for blankets but found none. She quickly skipped upstairs and down the hallway to the closet. She pulled out the warmest blankets that she could find to soothe the living room's severe chill. Without noticing Cameron waiting on his bed for her story she promised ,she sped down stairs again setting the blankets on the center table. _A fire. _She needed a fire for warmth. Gabriella turned towards the fireplace and dropped when she saw there was no fire wood. No fire wood. The blankets wold merely be any help.

"Mommy? You promised me for a story" Cameron was on the last step in his basket ball pajamas looking at his mother panicking for fire wood.

"Mommy, who was at the door?" he asked now a different question. Gabriella stayed silent as she quietly planned what she was going to do now. Cameron walked towards his mother and instantly grew nervous when he saw a stranger on sofa. He clutched to his mother's leg scared as Cam studied the man's face. Gabriella knelt down to meet Cameron face to face. He pointed towards the man slowly recognizing the man. It hadn't clicked yet.

"Honey, I am gonna go -"she took a deep breath to stop the sobs of love to come out. Gabriella had know clue what had just happened. One moment she was moping desperately for her love to come back to her and the next moment he was right there lying in front of her door almost lifeless.

"Cammy, I am going to go get some firewood from the neighbors. Stay here" with that Gabriella gave him a kiss on the forehead and left with a long coat on but not enough to endure the storm outside. She had to go quickly , before Troy would wake up.

Gabriella's house was freezing cold, at least downstairs was. The heating vents had broken in all houses on Paris Street. Troy ,needed to be warm and so did the rest of the house.

The thunder rumbled than came out with a sharp KABAM. Gabriella ran through the ice rain getting more and more wet by second. She ran up the stairs to her neighbors house and vigorously knocked on the door. Hope dangled at the edges for this door to open. Gabriella lost her patience and ran past this house to the next one. On a storm like this one, on Christmas Eve Gabriella was sure she would be lucky if there was at least a tree that had fallen down from the storm that she could chop up and carry to the house. But there wasn't and it was clearly impossible to chop up a tree with bare hands.

Then, Gabriella remembered the her best friend Taylor's (who lives with Chad) house was on Conner Street which was just a flew blocks away. Taylor and Chad always spend Christmas, every year , together in their house locked up. Gabriella had no hope in them answering the door but her legs carried herself away to Conner Street. Tiredness, hadn't crept up her bones and muscles yet. She reached the house with only one light on in the upstairs bed room. It was 2 am in the morning of Christmas. Gabriella knocked on the door with three bangs and pushed the doorbell five times with her whole hand since her her fingers were no fully numb. Her soaked black hair stuck to her face like glue likewise her cloths and everything other piece of clothing she was wearing.

"Come on Tay.... please open up" she pleaded quietly. And her wish was answered. Almost instantly the door flew open revealing a very lightly dressed Taylor and Chad behind her both looking worried as hell.

"I NEED firewood"

"Gabby you came all this way up to Conner Street through this kind of storm just for firewood?" Taylor asked.

"Please" she gulped in a sob. "I need firewood". Gabriella rubbed lovingly on her wrist where meaningful words were embedded. This didn't go unnoticed by Taylor. Her eyes widened at the sister signs Gabriella was giving her through silent tears. Chad scrambled to the living room picked up eight logs and gave them to Gabriella. He was pretty sure the Gabriella he knew for a sister would be able to carry these.

"He's back" she whispered barely audible to anyone else but Chad and Taylor. With that she left running full speed towards Paris Street. The storm blazed worser and worser every leap she jumped headed for her house. Gabriella knew that if she lost focus the wind would sweep her off her feet...literally.

She ran up her walkway and burst through the door of her house. Her hands were red face was pale and feet were more numb. Gabriella quickly closed the door not letting any more of the storm into her house. Cold water dripped off of every edge of hers. Hair, hips, shoes and more. She took heavy , wet coat off and hug it to be dried. Goose bumps pricked off of her skin. The chill was unbearable. Gabriella turned to the living and stepped down to see Cameron knelt down beside an unconscious Troy ,head in his hands. He looked as if Troy was expected to wake up any moment. Cams looked up and his blue eyes brightened when he saw his mother.

"Mommy!" he jumped into her arms. Once she put him down he started making a disgusted face.

"Mommy, your all wet" his now damp pajamas had a darker blue spot on them. Gabriella sniffed and laughed softly.

"Honey, there is a storm outside of course I would get wet!" she reasoned. She knelt down in front of him.

"Cammy, can you go get the first aid kit upstairs in the closet. And after that just go strait up to your room and go to sleep ?" Cameron nodded and zoomed upstairs after a kiss from his mother on the cheek.

Gabriella watched him go up and headed to the kitchen. She poured water into a pot and turned the stove on low 2. After putting the hot chocolate power aside and ready she grabbed a match box and headed towards the fireplace right in front of Troy.

She was still dripping but she had no choice or at least didn't want to have a choice. She looked at her love , stomach flip flopping once again like she was just meeting him. Those familiar wet drops slid down her cheeks.

Gabriella sat down on her knees in front of the fireplace. She placed four logs in it and lit the match stick. Slowly she put it in the match still in between two logs. The fire spread as it crackled. Gabriella than heard movement behind her.

Troy didn't know where he was. All he knew was that it was freezing cold and his body pained. With his eyes still closed he recollected everything that had happened in the past hour which just made the pain kick up another notch. A low shriek of sharp thunder bellowed outside. An ice wind blew past him making him lightly shudder. He heard a toddler's voice yell "Mommy!" and soon after an angelic voice softly murmured something to the boy. It was undecipherable. Soon heavy foot steps stomped away and light ones carried themselves inaudible. Troy was met with silence once again. There was a simple conclusion for this scenario.

He was dead. Troy Bolton was dead and listening to voices in heaven which faded off. He probably died on the spot when he skid across the road. Yeah, he was dead.

His opinion quickly changed when he heard a crackle of fire which tripped him out of the sleepy , faint state. He opened his eyes.

Troy was staring at white plain ceiling. He heard another crackle and slowly shifted his body but the pain was unbearable in the position he was trying to get to. The sofa creaked softly as he came back to he position he was in and he still didn't know where the hell he was. Thoughts rushed into him but the pain overwhelmed him. He turned his neck. A drenched body was standing in front of him. Gabriella.

The fire came up to a comforting level. Gabriella stood up and reached for the first aid kit that Cameron had put on the side table when she was in the kitchen. Her heart was swollen from the amount of emotion it was carrying. She face her soaked body towards Troy and froze when she saw him staring at her with tears in his eyes. Her heart exploded. Tears leaked from her heart to her eyes but Gabriella stopped them. She coughed them out. Silence.

Gabriella opened the clear first aid kit and looked down at it. Gabriella lifted the blankets off of him and Troy winced at how much pain the slight movement had caused him. She smiling comfortingly at him with shiny eyes. He immediately relaxed. Troy sat up so his upper body was leaning against the sofa's arm rest. His cloths were still damp and uncomfortable. Gabriella felt his position and slipped his coat off and he let her willingly. Tantalized by her gentle touch, he started breathing heavily. Troy swallowed.

Gabriella knelt down by Troy's face. She rubbed her thumb over Troy's cheek before softly turning it to the side so she could see his cut. Gabriella's tears leaked out of eyes once she saw how long the cut was. The deep red gash started right beside his eye running down his toned cheek to underneath his chin.

Troy reached up and wiped her tears off of her cheeks. She sniffed then began working on his cheek. She grabbed the cleansing wipes and ripped open the packet. She slowly ran the towel over cut. He cringed as the medication sunk through his skin but instantly the pain blew over him as a loving breeze swept over his cut. He opened his eyes to face Gabriella's face right in front of his. The breeze that cooled down the sting in his cheek was Gabriella's. Slowly, he breathed in her velvet tuberose scent and brushed his lips against Gabriella's neck. She froze at the electric jolt that bolted through her nerves. But as soon as the tingling sensation faded , which took some time, she went back to normal and concentrated on Troy's face.

Troy watched her intently trying to get her to took at him in the eyes but Troy knew that if the two didn't want to break down they couldn't afford to look in each other's eyes.

Gabriella continued working on his face and finally finished with his face more cleaner. She looked up at him and tugged on the edges of his shirt as if asking for permission to go on healing his wounds. He looked at her back surrounded with warm chocolate eyes around his cool blue ones. He understood her plead and gave her a one nod.

Gabriella slowly lifted his shirt over his head making so sure that she didn't hurt him. No can do. Troy let out a small whispering yelp and she stopped. Gabriella peeked behind his shirt to see his face. Tears were brimming in his eyes. She let go of his shirt which was loosely on him now. Gabriella kissed his forehead letting her wet hair rest on his shoulders.

"It's okay" she said.

She finished taking off his shirt. Gabi gasped at the bruises and cuts on his chest and abdomen. She traced a purple bruise with her finger but Troy quickly grabbed her hand in pain as a reaction to the severe gripe.

"Does it hurt badly?" she asked. He looked her and simply nodded , once again. Gabriella took out more of the cleansing wipes and cleaned all of the cuts. Troy eagerly waited for Gabriella's miracle breath to subside the sting and she did. Her magical cool exhale was a cure all.

Soon after she finished with his chest, Troy turned his backside to her and laid his head on the sofa. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his folded elbows. Troy put all his awareness on his bare back on which Gabriella was healing. The healing felt more like massaged as her soft, gentle , fingers pressed into his tanned skin.

Gabriella pressed delicately and studied each bruise. She ran her finger across his back to find the biggest bruise on him. She cringed at what had done this to him. Just the thought made her sick inside. Just then she felt Troy stiffen under neath her finger tips. Gabriella pulled her fingers away and replaced them with her lips. Eyes closed , she slowly sucked on his bruise as if she was sucking all the pain away.

And she was. Troy felt all the pain that was occurring or had slowly being vacuumed away from his body. He let out a soft moan at the emotions she was energizing in him. Gabriella released his skin from the kiss and Troy whimpered realizing that was the first time she kissed his skin in four years. Troy just hoped that she would forgive him.

One kiss wasn't enough for both of them. So Gabriella planted loving kisses growing along his back rising many emotions in Troy.

Gabriella feelings reached a climax and tears eased down her cheeks to show that. She couldn't take it anymore so she lifted her self up.

"I think I have something for you to change into" she said. Troy nodded.

"Get yourself changed ,too," he instructed caring. Gabriella nodded slowly as her eyes brimmed with tears. He didn't want her too leave but he didn't want to see her sick either.

Gabriella hurried upstairs before she let out her familiar sobs.

Troy sat there watching the flames of the fire wave. He though of all the memories he had with Gabriella all until now. Troy leaned his head back on the sofa. He let the tears in his eyes stain his face. They were never ending just as one left the boundaries of the eye another came emerging. Troy had never cried like this before in his life not even with his parent's worst beatings.

"Why are you cwying?" a boy's voice behind asked similar to the one Troy had heard while he was on the verge of waking up. Troy looked back to see himself about 18 years ago. Almost exact replica. Troy wiped his tears and smiled at the stranger mini Troy. Who was he? Troy hadn't the slightest idea. He hadn't even noticed the similarities between the two.

"Nothing.... Come, sit with me" he patted the sofa. The little boy sprinted towards Troy and plopped down next to him.

"I'm Cameron. You can call me Cammy. And I am Four. How old are you? What's your name?"

Troy laughed at how the boy blabbered.

"Hey, there little guy. I'm 23 years old and you can call me Troy," Troy answered slowly doing a pretty bad job of erasing the fact that he was crying. The two turned there heads and watched the fire once again.

Soon enough, Gabriella came back down stairs still in her wet cloths with her hands behind her back.

"Cammy" Gabriella said. She knew he came downstairs for his high voice was loud enough to hear upstairs. "What did I tell you?"

Cameron instantly understood. "I know I know. If I don't go to bed Santi Cwaus wont get me presents and Mommy wont come for me". He slid down the sofa and Cameron's little legs carried him upstairs. Gabriella smiled and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"Wove you, mommy" Cameron said not audible for Troy to hear.

"Love you,too" she said and patted him starting him jumping up the stairs. Gabriella nervously turned to Troy. Had Cameron told Troy. Did he figure out?

Troy on the other hand thought that the child was someone Gabriella was babysitting and the parents were late because of the storm outside.

"You haven't changed yet?" Troy asked worried. Gabriella smiled slightly at him putting aside the nervousness.

"You first" she extended her hand towards Troy. His widened when he what she was holding.

Tears glistening in his eyes, he managed to choke out " y..you kept th...that".

Gabriella nodded. Why would she have lost them?

Troy got up ,with only his drenched pants on, and grabbed the white and black checkered boxers that he had accidentally left in Gabriella's suite case when they came back from Rome.

"Why wouldn't I? They were your lucky boxers" Gabriella smiled. Troy chuckled.

He moved closer to Gabriella. She looked at her feet. At this time, Troy wanted ever so much to be with her for the rest of her life. Troy stepped right in front of her and lifted her chin to look up up at him with his finger. He shifted his head forward and placed a long lingering kiss on Gabriella's forehead.

"Thanks" he said and walked away.

"Down the hallway to the left" she routed him. He looked back with just his face and smiled.

This was weird. The two were acting as if they had just met yet known each other their whole lives both at the same time.

Gabriella still had the feeling of his lips on her forehead dieing for them to inch down some more. Instead of waiting until Troy comes back from the bathroom Gabriella rushed upstairs to get changed. She rummaged through her closet for something warm. Right now she just really wanted to get out of her wet cloths which were getting quite annoying. Finally she picked out a pair of white shorts that came barely up till mid thigh and a green tank top. Gabriella stripped her cloths off and stepped into the warm shower.

Downstairs, Troy had finished his shower in the guest bathroom and was ready. He hung up his cloths in the bathroom to dry off. Now he was on the sofa in front of the fire in only his boxers trying to warm himself up. Troy desperately wanted to tell Gabriella everything, about why he had left , which was still unclear to him. He wanted to kiss her hold her and just be with her. Gabriella was Troy's life and you cannot keep secrets from life. Troy traced her name on his wrist over and over again. The oh so familiar tears once again trudged down his cheeks. This time he didn't know why he was crying. Was it happiness that he had finally found _her. _Was it sadness that Gabriella and himself were barely talking after four years. Or was it that he was still confused on why there was a four year old kid running around in Gabriella's house.

"Do you want to see my mommy and daddy together?" Cameron's voice filled Troys ears. He quickly wiped his cheeks.

"Cams aren't you supposed to..be" he stopped when he saw the picture Cameron was holding up.

Like lighting, as fast as ever, everything approached him all at once. Why Gabriella was uncomfortable around Troy. Why this was the first time in four years the two of them had seen each other. Why this kid was four years old. Most importantly , why his parents had taken Troy away to Michigan. This time the tears didn't slowly slide down Troy's cheeks .They came one by one emerging without seconds wait. Troy stared at his love and himself as the boy next to him on Christmas Eve announced to Troy that those two in the picture were his parents.

"Where's Mommy?" Cameron asked innocently and looked around. The boy obviously wanted his mother to be proud at the statement Cammy had confirmed. He looked up at the sobbing figure of the not-so-stranger next to him and than quickly looked back at the picture he was holding. Little Cameron had just made a discovery of his own.

"Daddy?" Cameron's eyes brightened. He had found his dad. Dad, daddy, father, papa, papi whatever you call it, Cammy had found him. Or more like his daddy found him.

"You are my daddy?!" Cameron was on his two feet on the sofa now.

"I...I..I th-" Troy's neck was engulfed with two tiny tanned arms.

"Daddy ,daddy,daddy!!" the little boy cheered bobbing up and down with his knees.

Troy didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think about either. But still, Troy wrapped his arms around Cameron-his son- and held him tightly.

"I thought I didn't have a daddy!" he said. Troy couldn't help but smile just a little. If Cameron was his son or not Troy knew that he already loved him. He pulled the boy on his lap and slightly cringed as the Cameron sat on one of his bruises.

"Sowwy" he said noticed the pain in Troy's eyes. Troy looked his younger twin's blue eyes whose seemed to be studying Troy's face as he was doing with Cameron's. Tears continued sliding down Troys cheeks.

"Do you wove mommy?" Cameron suddenly asked. He looked so innocent. Troy bit his lip trying, so much, to hold in the tears he nodded on Cameron vigorously so he could convey the message clearly. Cameron smiled as if he knew something Troy didn't know and slid off of Troy's lap.

"I wove you ,too and mommy" he said before leaving Troy to all by himself.

"I love you and your mommy too, so so very much" he whispered to himself. Before leaning his head back and letting the tear downpour continue.

Troy soon heard steps coming down the stairs. He stood up and waited for them to approach the staircase entrance. Not too long after, Gabriella stepped down the last step and faced Troy. He could tell that she had been crying somewhere just like him. She was completely amazing in the green tank top and white shorts she was wearing. Just looking at her made Troy cry more. He realized what he had missed and left behind. Troy thought that he was getting the worse when Gabriella was completely heart broken thinking that her former boyfriend had left her maybe knowing that she was pregnant probably because she was pregnant.

As Gabriella looked at Troy, she knew that somehow he had figured out. She scanned the room and then saw the picture of her and Troy on the sofa. Cameron. In the back of her mind some where she mentally thanked her Cams. Water droplets spilled from her eyes like beans for a pot.

"He's our son?". Gabriella slowly nodded and suddenly grew weak. All the running from here to Chad and Taylor's house caught up with her. She began to fall. Gabriella looked at her feet as they became closer and closer to her eyes.

Troy pounced over the sofa and caught his Gabi before she fell.

"Our son" she confirmed as Gabriella grasped his chest.

Troy sobbed with her, holding on to her for life afraid that she just might slip away.

"Gabriella, I'm..so sorry. I didn't know. It's just my parents ,they took me away to Michigan. And I...I ...I... Gabi I missed you so much" Gabriella gasped.

"Y-your parents?" she asked. Troy looked down.

"Abuse" he whispered quietly. " But my parent, they are gone. Out of my life. Gabi, I'm sorry for everything. For,for missing our child's birth. And for missing out on his life"

They both got up to standing still in each other's arms and still weeping, loudly. Gabriella's hair became wetter than before and Troy's chest as well.

"Troy" Gabriella sobbed , her tears coming down equivalent to the storm outside.

"I searched for you for the past nine months ever since my parent's death. They didn't let me get on anything before that. When I came to New York for college they came with me and I couldn't help it. I was too weak already then" Troy stated fast so that his cries wouldn't brake his words. Gabriella couldn't think. He had looked for her? While she stayed at home wanting to be dead. Gabi held Troy closer. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Rocking each other side to side. Gabriella loosened on her grip. She met him face to face and looked at his eyes. They were a mixture of pain, suffering and love which were just like Gabriella's. They needed to subside all that now. It was just love. Troy leaned in for something he had been waiting for four years. A kiss. He pressed his lips to hers. He moved slowly and sensually with her lips. Access to her mouth was granted immediately. Troy found her kissing back so he held her tightly at the waist. Both didn't know , that loosing breath was ever this pleasurable. They could be like this forever supplying breath for each other. Once it was too much to risk, both pulled back.

After a minutes, Troy and Gabriella found themselves on the sofa once again staring at the fire not knowing what to say. Gabriella suddenly remembered the hot chocolate that she was preparing which would have been done boiling by now. Gabriella shot up and left to the kitchen.

Troy was left confused. But soon enough she came back with a red cup filled to the brim with what he just needed. Hot Cocoa. She smiled at him and gave him the cup which he took gladly. She sat with her yellow cup next to him and took a large sip of her drink. Troy watched Gabriella who was watching the fire and sometimes glance out the window to sea the blizzard outside. He took a sip of his hot cocoa and surrendered to the warming taste of it. He looked at Gabriella, again. Apparently, this timeshe was looking at him,too which was what pulled them into a lustful and loving stare.

Troy broke the silence. "What is in this stuff? It really gets to me" Gabriella smiled as she understood that he was talking about her. She blushed.

"The love potion". Gabriella replied.

Troy smiled and put his cup down. He pulled Gabriella into a kiss ,overflowing with love as Troy slowly towered on top of her, deepening the kiss.

In a matter of moments, cloths were scattered on the sofa ,the cocoa was left on the side tables, and Gabriella and Troy were under neath a blanket, on the ground, basking in their nakedness together.

"I love you , Gabi" Troy said after a long periods of taking in the beauty of each other as one and just staring at each other.

"I love you,too".

Troy continued. " And I never want to loose you again. Nothing can be compared to you, Brie. If I lost you another time I don't know what I what do. I love you Gabriella ... Will you marry me?". He held up a ring. A diamond ring that he held for four years that which vowing to not using it with anyone except Gabriella.

Looking at Gabriella more intensely , Troy saw she looked... awestruck. Gabriella reached up,twirled her hands around his neck and pulled her naked body on top of his. She kissed him.

"Yes".

Troy grinned into another kiss. The first real smile he had smiled in years. He didn't care about anything except for the woman he loved and his son. He was going to get married.

In a flash of a second all his past had disappeared. Now he was starting a new life. Troy, Gabriella and Cameron were all starting a new life.

Right now I cannot say 'The End' because really it isn't the end. Everyone knew that... Troy Gabriella and even little Cameron.

The stormy Christmas Eve shone on one couple this year that showed the true meaning of undying love. Four years they had lived without the two knowing anything about each other. They didn't know whether the other was dead, alive, sick, diagnosed with a dangerous disease or what not yet still their love never decreased. It was completely impossible for their love to die. When someone asks Troy what love is the first thought that comes in his mind would be Gabriella and Cameron. When someone asks Gabriella what love is the first thought she think , the first words she speaks, would be Troy and Cameron.

_One is not a lover when one does not love forever. _

_ -Euripides  
_


End file.
